


Artist?!

by Chocolate_Fairy



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Island AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Fairy/pseuds/Chocolate_Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wow this is amazing Hinata-kun! Perhaps your forgotten ability is the SHSL artist."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artist?!

**Author's Note:**

> Eh I still can't come up with titles and summaries to save my life. Anyways this was an idea that I had for a while and I finally finished it. In short Hinata tries to draw Komaeda but he gets embarrassed and won't let him see it.

Komaeda enters the lobby about to head up the stairs leading to the restaurant when he halts seeing Hinata alone. "What are you doing?" he calls out to him stepping closer.

**"GAH!"** Hinata screams surprised by the sudden noise.

"Oh it's you Komaeda." He sighs in relief placing a hand over his chest. The teen with the green sweater giggles at Hinata's reaction.

"Oops did I scare you? Ahaha my apologies." Komaeda laughs holding his stomach ignoring the stare Hinata was giving him.

"It's not even that funny." Hinata grumbles to himself annoyed by Komaeda's laughter.

 

"So? Is there something you wanted to ask me about?' he states bluntly wanting to him to stop laughing already.

"Oh yes there was." Komaeda stops his giggling fixing his posture.

"I was just wondering what you were doing here all alone?" the SHSL lucky student replies returning back to the previous subject.

Hinata grabs the notebook resting on the table.

"Sketching, I was practicing drawing here while waiting for Nanami. We were going to have breakfast together but she hasn’t come yet." He hands the notebook over to Komaeda who flipped through it slowly.

"Wow this is amazing Hinata-kun! Perhaps your forgotten ability is the SHSL artist." Komaeda continues flipping through the sketchbook complimenting Hinata.

 

"It's okay you don’t have to lie to me. I know that my art skills suck." Hinata tells Komaeda shaking his head seeing right through SHSL lucky student's empty praise.

Komaeda opens his mouth to argue but closes it the next the second unable to counter his words. Hinata grabs the notebook back looking at it with disappointment.

"But Hinata-kun there's still one thing left you can try before ending your artistic career." Out of nowhere Komaeda notifies him as he lifts up a finger.

"And what's that?" Hinata asks curious about what Komaeda has in mind.

 

Silently, Komaeda picks up Hinata's pencil handing it over to him and walks to the other side standing right across from each other. Still not saying another word Komaeda makes a dramatic pose.

Taken aback Hinata watches Komaeda extremely confused.

"…are you playing charades?" the amnesic teen questions still not understanding the other's intention.

"No I'm modeling. You’ve only drawn furniture and cartoons but not real people right? That's why I think you might be better at drawing realistically." Komaeda turns his head around explaining to Hinata.

"Oh I see." Hinata nods rubbing his chin in thought.

"But you could have just told me that instead you know?" Hinata states looking over at Komaeda's abstract pose.

"I thought you would have understood better if I did this instead." Komaeda replies mulling over why it didn’t work.

Hinata lets out a small laugh opening the notebook to a fresh page.

 

"Hey Komaeda you're still with that pose?" Hinata asks amused while he twirls his pencil around his fingers.

"Of course I'm sure this pose will definitely be useful to you." The SHSL lucky student readjusts his position after waving his arms. Still feeling a bit unsure Hinata begins sketching with uncertainty.

When he was finished Komaeda rushes to his side eagerly to see Hinata's _masterpiece_. The two of them look at the drawing not saying a word.

 

In short the newly made sketch undeniably looked like an elementary school student's class doodle.

"You drew some nice hands Hinata-kun. Drawing hands is one of the hardest things to draw." Komaeda points at the drawn hands which had unusual amount of detail to it.

"One more time. This time with a normal pose." Hinata flips to the next page eyes full of determination.

Komaeda claps his hands together excited by the turn of events.

"What kind of pose do you want me to do Hinata-kun?" Komaeda questions him ready to help with anything.

"Sit right in front of me." Hinata replies back sharpening his pencil.

 

"Like this?" the lucky student sits down on the couch across from Hinata.

"Yup then raise your head and keep still." The amnesic teen gives him a thumbs up and starts to sketch.

"Umm…what kind of expression should I have?" Komaeda asks another question getting a little nervous.

"Just your normal expression. Hey don’t move your leg!" Hinata continues to draw fully focused.

 

"Y-Yes!" Komaeda freezes from Hinata's sudden loud words. The atmosphere turns silent with only the sound of Hinata's pencil moving. Komaeda tries to resist the urge to fidget not wanting to be scolded by Hinata again.

Hinata grabs his eraser erasing rapidly with an irritated scowl. Komaeda watches him in awe never seeing such a serious Hinata before. Slamming his eraser down Hinata takes his pencil back leaving darker marks on the paper.

Just as he's engrossed in his work Owari enters into the lobby waving hello to the two of them. Komaeda turns to greet her but stops mid-way by Hinata's intense glare. Looking a bit confused Owari shrugs her shoulders and heads up the stairs.

One thing Komaeda has noticed is the tie wearing teen's eyes has rarely left the paper unlike before. He wants to ask him about his progress but he's too intimated by Hinata's aura.

 

He closes his eyes only to open them back to Hinata staring right at them. Komaeda turns his face away unconsciously.

"I told you to stay still." Hinata sternly tells him pressing his pencil harder against the paper. Komaeda jolts, returning to his previous position. Under Hinata's gaze Komaeda feels his cheeks turn red.

Hinata chews on his lip looking back and forth between his drawing and Komaeda's eyes. Finally he puts pencil down reflecting on his work.

 

"Alright I'm finished." Hinata proclaims closing the sketchbook.

"Huh? Why did you close it? I want to see." Komaeda gets up from the couch reaching for the notebook.

"N-No reason I just felt like it." Hinata blushes hiding the notebook behind his back.

"If there's no reason then let me see." Komaeda attempts to grab the sketchbook once more.

"Nah it's okay. Looking at it is just a waste of time." Hinata twists around determined to not let Komaeda see his drawing.

 

Not letting him have his way Komaeda tickles Hinata's sides.

Small tears start to form in the corner of Hinata's eyes who was surprisingly extremely ticklish. Taking advantage of the other's moment of weakness Komaeda takes the hidden notebook.

He opens it trying to find the recent addition while running away from the angry Hinata. He was one page away from seeing it, when the two of them halt hearing the loud chirping coming from upstairs. Tossing the sketchbook aside, Komaeda and Hinata run rapidly upstairs only to find a furious Teruteru and a bashful Owari getting scolded.

 

Apparently, Owari couldn't wait any longer for breakfast to be served and raised the temperature up wanting to speed the process. In doing so the food got too burnt causing the fire alarms to ring. Nanami and the rest of the group walk in covering their ears asking about the alarm. After the situation was explained to the rest Teruteru grumpily remakes breakfast for everyone.

 

When Nanami finishes her meal she wipes her mouth with a napkin before speaking.

"That was a really cute picture of Komaeda-kun you drew Hinata-kun." She tells him showing off the sketchbook she found.

Hinata covers his face hiding his embarrassment trying to ignore Nanami and Komaeda gushing over his drawing.  

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be really short but it ended up becoming a 1k monster. Why can't I write short things?! If Hinata's drawing was really good or bad I want to leave it to your imagination. I think Hinata gets serious when his pride is on the line that's why he had to try one more time. I'm slowly getting used to writing fluff but I worry that I'm making the characters too cheesy. The next fic I'm writing is already around 2k gaaaah! Now I'm just rambling thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.


End file.
